Starlight
by SilentJS
Summary: Gintoki hanya seorang pria berumur 33 tahun. Hidup bebas sesuai keinginannya. Sejak malam itu, ia kembali mempertanyakan hidup, perkerjaan, bahkan cintanya sendiri. Munculnya seorang gadis tidak membantunya sama sekali. Dan drama yang membawa mereka semakin membuat Gintoki bingung kepada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang harus ia lakukan?
1. Chapter 1

_Aku meneguk ludah. Suara dentingan menggema di sepanjang koridor. Perlahan, merayap, membayangi pikiran. Mulut berkomat-kamit membaca ayat-ayat kitab suci. Tasbih tergenggam dengan mata terpejam. Terbayang sosok menakutkan yang kian mengancam. Langkah kaki yang tersaruk-saruk memberikan rasa takut yang kian menjadi._

"_Gura~" senandung parau dari seorang pria di sepanjang koridor memanggil namaku. Aku semakin merapatkan tubuh dengan napas yang bersahutan. Tangan semakin kuat dalam mencengkram tasbih. Dalam hati merutuki memilih sekolah sebagai tempat persembunyian yang merupakan jalan buntu._

_Aku hanya berharap langkah kaki itu kian menjauh, mengabaikan kehidupan yang meringkuk dalam balutan ketakutan di sudut ruangan. "Tuhan… tolong aku… tolong aku…" gumamku pelan sambil menggulirkan tasbih di tangan. Senantiasa bermunajad agar kali ini Tuhan memberikan keselamatan kepada hamba-Nya yang terpuruk._

_Kemudian aku tak lagi mendengar suara langkah kaki pria itu. Aku menahan napas beberapa detik, memastikan keberadaan pria itu. Sunyi senyap. Tak ada lagi langkah kaki yang terseret, tidak ada lagi gumaman, dan panggilan melambai. Dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran, aku mencengkram kuat dada, perlahan melepas udara. Aku menarik napas dengan agak terburu-buru karena terlalu lama menahan napas._

_**PRANG**_

_Suara kaca pecah mengalihkan pandanganku, saat itu aku melihat sosok itu berdiri. Sosok jangkung dengan senyuman menyeramkan berdiri di balik jendela dengan lampu minyak tergantung di tangan._

"_Ketemu~"_

.

.

.

**Starlight © Silent_JS**

**Gintama **** Sorachi Hideaki**

**GinKaguOki**

**M**

.

.

.

Suara erangan terdengar dari dalam apartemen sederhana no. 203. Seorang pria terbangun dari tidur yang selama ini ia dambakan. Terbangun oleh marahan atasan bukan hal yang tepat untuk memulai hari. Dengan rasa pusing di kepala, ia melangkah menuju dapur yang hanya berjarak empat meter dari kamar. Membuka rak-rak untuk mencari obat pereda sakit kepala dengan mata memicing.

"Tsukki, dimana kau menyimpan obatku?" Pria bersurai gelombang dengan terburu-buru menggeledah rak-rak dapur. Tak mendapatkan jawaban, "Tsukki?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang menyahut panggilan sang pria. Dalam batin bertanya keberadaan wanita yang tak kunjung muncul. Pria itu berbalik dengan emosi memuncak. "Tsukki?!"

Ia tertegun melihat secarik kertas dengan obat di atasnya. Rentetan peristiwa tadi malam kembali berputar layaknya kaset. Memahami penyebab kejanggalan di pagi hari, membuatnya menghela napas. Ia meraih obat dan segera meminumnya lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi tanpa membaca kertas yang ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang dahulu penting baginya.

Pria bernama Gintoki memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dari bau alkohol yang melekat di tubuh. Ia tak ingin membuat marah atasannya lagi.

.

.

.

"Lihat dirimu Gintoki! Cerita macam apa yang kau tuliskan ini?! Tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya." Seru atasan yang merupakan editor yang menangani novel Gintoki.

Gintoki mendesah lelah. "Diamlah, Katsura."

Katsura berdecak. "Saat ini aku bukan temanmu, aku ini editor yang menangani bukumu. Lihat betapa banyaknya fans yang menanti kelanjutan seri misteri yang kau buat itu. Apa kau berniat memberikan mereka sampah seperti ini?" Katsura membolak-balikkan naskah tanpa beban. Tak menyadari aura frustrasi yang menguar dari pria di hadapannya.

Gintoki menatap tajam Katsura. "Bisa kau hentikan racauan ibu-ibu itu? Sudah cukup kau memarahiku lewat telepon."

Katsura terhenti. Ia melempar naskah itu di atas meja layaknya seonggok barang tak berharga. "Kau lupa jika aku adalah editormu?"

Gintoki hanya terdiam, enggan membalas. Jika bukan karena kondisinya, ia akan melayangkan bogem mentah ke arah pria dengan wajah aristokrat itu. Ia beranjak dan mengambil mantel. "Aku pergi."

"Oh, lihat! sudah jam berapa ini?" Gintoki menghentikan langkah dan menatap Katsura aneh. Apa yang dipikirkan pria gila itu?

Katsura ikut beranjak dan mengambil mantelnya. Ia berjalan menuju Gintoki dan merangkul pundak lebar pria itu. "Waktu kerjaku sudah selesai, kini aku adalah temanmu, Gintoki." Senyuman indah Katsura membuatnya muak. Apa-apaan tingkahnya yang sok profesional di tempat kerja itu?

Lagi-lagi Gintoki hanya bisa menghela napas. Bentuk menyenangkan perasaan Katsura. "Terserahlah."

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju restoran soba terenak di Kabukicho. Tentu saja Katsura yang menggeret Gintoki menuju restoran itu. Dan tentu saja Gintoki tahu maksud terselubung sikap loyalitas yang ditunjukkan hanya dalih agar Katsura dapat melihat sosok wanita yang ia idamkan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Janda Ikumatsu.

"Nah, duduklah di sini Gintoki." Katsura mengangkat sebelah tangan dan memesan. Tangannya dengan terampil menuang teh untuk Gintoki dan dirinya. "Jadi, ceritakan masalahmu, Tuan Pemabuk."

Gintoki membuang muka, enggan menjawab. "Aku lelah."

Katsura mengerutkan dahi, "Apa Tsukki tidak merawatmu?"

Hening. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Gintoki, pria bersurai perak itu termenung sambal menatap the yang mengepul. Katsura mengernyit, Gintoki tidak seperti biasanya, ia jarang melihat sobatnya kehilangan fokus. Kalau dipikir-pikir Gintoki tidak dalam kondisi terbaik ketika mengumpulkan naskah yang ia sebut sampah itu.

"Gintoki?" panggil Katsura kembali. Kali ini Gintoki bereaksi, ia menatap kedua iris Katsura. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Katsura mencondongkan tubuh. Raut wajah khawatirnya tak bisa disemunyikan. "Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Tsukki?"

Gintoki menyamankan posisi duduknya, meski merasa tidak nyaman, ia tahu bahwa ia harus menceritakan masalahnya kepada Katsura. Selain karena Katsura adalah temannya, pria berwajah aristokrat itu juga editornya yang berhak tahu masalah penulis di bawah naungannya.

Gintoki menatap teh yang mengepulkan uap, ia menelan ludah. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menghambat kerongkongan. "Kita berpisah."

Katsura menggebrak meja. "Apa?!" Berbagai tatapan dilayangkan kepadanya, Katsura hanya membungkuk minta maaf kemudian berbisik. "Mengapa itu bisa terjadi?"

Gintoki mengetukkan jari di atas meja. "Ia tidak bisa dengan hidupku." Gintoki menarik napas dalam-dalam, seolah sesuatu yang hendak ia ucapkan terasa begitu berat di hatinya. "Aku tidak bisa menikahinya dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Katsura ikut menghela napas. Ia tahu bahwa rumitnya kehidupan Gintoki menjadi penghalang bagi pria itu untuk melangkah lebih jauh. "Apa kau benar mencintainya?"

Gintoki termenung. Pertanyaan itu tidak pernah terlintas sekali pun dalam benaknya. Apakah ia benar-benar mencintai Tsukuyo?

Katsura meneguk teh. "Dengar, Gintoki. Kau sudah berumur 33 tahun dan aku yakin itu sudah cukup untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa hidupmu tidak lagi main-main. Kau harus memiliki wanita untuk menemani dan mengurusmu hingga hari tua. Kau tahu jika tidak selamanya aku bisa bersamamu. Kau butuh wanita Gintoki."

Gintoki menatap Katsura penuh tanda tanya. "Maksudmu? Aku tentu tahu itu." Jika maksud Katsura adalah ia butuh wanita, ia tahu akan hal itu. Ia telah mendapatkan wanita dan tanpa hujan maupun badai wanita itu memutuskan berpisah dengannya.

Katsura gemas melihatnya. "Ya kau tahu itu, tapi kau tidak tahu apakah kau bisa membayangkan dirimu dan Tsukki di masa depan atau tidak." Melihat ekspresi Gintoki yang terkejut membuat Katsura merasa bebannya mulai terangkat. Akhirnya pria bersurai perak itu tahu poin penting dari masalah.

"Gintoki, perlu kuberitahu satu hal. Selama lima tahun kau berhubungan dengan Tsukki, kau tidak pernah serius dengannya. Dalam artian, kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya selama ini."

.

.

.

Gintoki melangkah gontai menaiki tangga menuju lantai kamar apartemennya berada. Ia yang semula melamun menjadi sadar saat terdengar suara-suara asing berkeliaran. Beberapa orang sedang membawa kardus berisi muatan ke kamar di sampingnya.

Gintoki menghampiri wanita tua yang tidak asing baginya. "Nek, apa yang sedang teradi di sini?"

Otose mendengus. "Aku bukan nenekmu." Otose menghembuskan napas. Asap rokok keluar dari kedua hidungnya. "Kau tidak bisa lihat sedang ada pindahan?"

Gintoki memerhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. "Ini seperti presiden baru saja pindah kemari."

Otose berdecak sambil mengetuk rokok di sela jari. "Anak orang kaya, apa yang kau harapkan?"

Gintoki mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. "Sampai jumpa, Nek."

Sebelum Gintoki berlalu, Otose meraih kerah kemeja Gintoki. "Mau kemana kau?"

Gintoki menoleh menatap Otose kesal. "Ada apa lagi nenek sialan?"

Otose mendengus, asap rokok yang ia hisap terhirup oleh Gintoki. "Berhenti nenek sialan! Apalagi yang kau mau?!" Gintoki mengipasi hidungnya, mengusir jauh asap rokok.

Otose menjewer telinga Gintoki. "Kau belum bayar sewa bulan ini!" mendengar rintihan Gintoki, membuat Otose semakin semangat menjewer telinga pria itu. "Kau pasti menyimpan uangmu di ketiak kan?! Cepat keluarkan!"

Gintoki berusaha menjauhkan tangan Otose dari telinganya. "Gajiku bulan ini belum keluar! Lepaskan nenek sialan!"

Otose tak tinggal diam, walau tua, wanita itu sanggup menggunakan kekerasan untuk menagih utang sewa kepada pelanggan yang telah menetap selama 10 tahun. Ia bahkan tak segan untuk menjambak surai gelombang pria itu. "Aku tahu kau punya uang bocah tua! Masih butuh seribu tahun untuk melangkahiku!"

Gintoki meringis kesal. "Iya! Iya! Lepaskan nenek tua!" Otose langsung melepaskan cengkeraman dengan senyuman. Gintoki mengumpat kesal sambil meraih dompetnya.

"Permisi, apakah Anda Nyonya Otose?" tanya seorang gadis membuat Otose mengalihkan pandangan.

Mendadak wajah Otose menjadi cerah. "Ah, kau yang penghuni baru di sini kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Benar, Nyonya. Perkenalkan nama saya–"

Gintoki menarik telapak tangan Otose dan menaruh uang di atasnya. "Sudah! Aku pergi, Nenek."

"Hei kau!" seru Otose tapi tidak diindahkan oleh Gintoki. Otose menghela napas dan tersenyum miris. "Maaf ya, penghuni itu memang agak sensi. Dia seharusnya menyapamu terlebih dahulu."

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak apa- apa Nyonya. Mungkin ia sedang mengalami hari yang buruk."

.

.

.

Gintoki mengacak rambutnya yang sudah _awut-awutan_. Inspirasi tak kunjung mendatanginya. Ia begitu tersiksa, alurnya terlalu monoton dan tidak memberikan kesan mengejutkan seperti pada novel yang biasa ia torehkkan. Selama 10 tahun berkecimpung di dunia tulis-menulis, untuk pertama kalinya ia mengalami _writerblock_. Inspirasinya selama ini selalu mengalir deras bahkan ketika ia dalam makian pedas Nenek Sialan. Sekarang bahkan dalam kondisi tidak tertekan oleh apa pun, inspirasi justru _ngadat_.

Gintoki meremuk kertas dan mmembuangnya. Tidak bisa begini terus. Jika keadaannya terus terblokade, Zura tidak akan segan-segan. Zura memang temannya, tapi ia akan benar-benar marah jika kesepakatan dilanggar. Iris darah menatap sekotak rokok yang terbuka. Merokok bukanlah hobinya, jika diisuruh memilih ia lebih menyukai menghisap permen dengan kadar glukosa tinggi dibanding merokok, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia menemukan kenikmatan dalam menghisap nikotin. Entah mengapa pikirannya menjadi lebih tenang. Apakah ini penyebab si Gila Mayo candu?

Gintoki menghentikan rangkaian pemikirannya dan memutuskan untuk menghisap sebatang. Ia berjalan ke arah balkon, angin malam berhembus, mendinginkan kepala yang memanas. Meski apartemen yang ia tinggali termasuk apartemen sederhana, pemandangan dari balkon lantai tiga bisa menyaingi apartemen mewah di pusat kota. Cukup menjadi pemandangan menenangkan bagi Gintoki.

"_Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan, Gintoki?"seorang wanita bersurai keemasan menatap datar sosok pria di hadapannya. Seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan masing-masing yang tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun._

_Wanita itu maju selangkah, memberikan aura ancaman kepada pria yang menatapnya datar. "Apakah diam adalah ciri khasmu sekarang?"_

_Pria yang ia ajak bicara sedari tadi tidak merespon, hanya menatap. Membuat emosi sang wanita semakin membubung. "Jawab aku Sakata Gintoki!"_

_Pria bernama Sakata Gintoki menghela napas. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan menatap lelah Tsukki. "Aku… tidak tahu."_

"_Persetan!" tamparan panas dilayangkan wanita itu. Gintoki menatap lantai, tak berniat untuk mendongak, membiarkan wanita itu melampiaskan emosi._

_Di ujung mata, pria itu tahu wanita yang ia kencani selama lima tahun menahan air mata kekecewaan yang teramat sangat. "Jika kau tanya aku, aku tidak tahu." Gintoki menegakkan tubuh, menatap datar kedua iris yang selama ini ia damba._

_Tumpah sudah pertahanan wanita itu. Ia terisak dan menunduk untuk menghapus jejak air mata kemudian menatap nyalang pria di hadapannya. "Lalu selama ini kau anggap hubungan kita apa?!"_

_Gintoki hanya menatap tanpa berucap. Wanita itu melanjutkan di sela-sela isakan meski hati terasa ribuan jarum tertancap. "Apa aku hanya pemuas nafsumu saja?"_

_Gintoki menghela napas, berusaha meraih pundak Tsukuyo. "Bukan begitu Tsu–"_

"_Lalu apa?! Apa hubungan kita?! Jelaskan!" bentak Tsukuyo sambil memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam mencegah agar suara tak bergetar. "Selama lima tahun kau selamatkan aku dari distrik merah. Aku berterima kasih akan hal itu, tapi hubungan kita tidak ada kemajuan dan sama saja dengan distrik merah."_

_Gintoki menarik napas panjang, menatap Tsukuyo intens. "Tsukki, ada apa denganmu, hm? Apa ada masalah di pekerjaanmu?" Gintoki meraih kedua Pundak wanita itu. "Kau tidak bersikap seperti ini tadi. Apa kau ada masalah?"_

_Tsukuyo menepis tangan Gintoki dan menujuk dada bidang pria itu dengan jemarinya. "Kau yang bermasalah Gintoki. Kau piker aku baik-baik saja selama ini?! Aku tersiksa! Sudah berapa kali aku menyinggung hal ini dan kau mengabaikannya begitu saja!"_

_Gintoki menghela napas. "Tsukki…"_

"_Apa aku tidak penting bagimu?! Apa aku seburuk itu hanya karena meminta kepastian darimu? Iya?"_

_Gintoki meraih kedua tangan Tsukuyo. "Bukan begitu, Tsukki. Kau adalah wanita yang sangat penting bagiku." Gintoki menghapus air mata di wajah wanita cantik itu._

_Tsukuyo mulai mereda, namun air mata masih mengalir di kedua pelupuk mata. "Lalu kapan? Apa kau tidak ingin menikahiku?"_

_Gintoki mendekap Tsukuyo. "Dengarkan. Berikan aku waktu, kau tahu betapa buku ini sangat berarti bagiku. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan tentang pernikahan. Tidak sekarang."_

_Tsukuyo langsung melepas dekapan Gintoki. Emosi yang semula hendak mereda kembali membubung tinggi. "Kau ingin aku menunggu sampai kapan? Sampai aku tua dan mati?"_

_Gintoki mengusap wajah kasar. Dalam hati merasa lelah berdebat berputar-putar. "Tsukki…"_

"_Gintoki, kau bukannya membutuhkan waktu, ada waktu pun kau tidak memberi jawaban yang jelas." Tsukuyo mengambil pakaiannya kemudian meraih tas dan barang-barangnya._

_Gintoki berjalan ke arah Tsukuyp, hendak menghentikan aksi wanita itu yang kini mengenakan pakaian. "Tsukki, kau–"_

_Tsukuyo menatap tajam Gintoki. Tatapan yang tak pernah wanita itu layangkan padanya. "Kau hanya tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikahiku."_

_Deg_

"_Kita selesai, Sakata Gintoki."_

Gintoki menatap bara rokok yang terjatuh. Dari awal hubungannya dengan Tsukuyo memang serapuh bara rokok. Ketika kau mengetuknya, bara akan jatuh dan terbawa angin. Kejadian tadi malam masih begitu segar di ingatan. Ia mengundang Tsukuyo bersanggama saat itu untuk melepas penat karena baru saja menyelesaikan salah satu bab panjanh di buku yang akan diterbitkan. Bukannya mendapatkan penenang, ia malah diputuskan. Mengingaf malam itu saja sudah membuatnya pusing kepala. Ucapan-ucapan Tsukuyo yang membuatnya meragukan kembali dirinya sendiri.

"_Gintoki, perlu kuberitahu satu hal. Selama lima tahun kau berhubungan dengan Tsukki, kau tidak pernah serius dengannya. Dalam artian, kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya selama ini."_

Ah, sialan. Si Banci Zura semakin menambah runyam pikirannya saat ini. Ia menjadi berpikir ulang, alasan ia menjalin hubungan dengan Tsukuyo dan perasaannya selama ini. Apakkah benar ia tidak mencintai Tsukuyo? Sebenarnya apakah takaran cinta hanya diukur bersedia atau tidaknya untuk menikahi sosok yang mereka cintai? Apakah perasaan menikmati kehadiran seseorang di sisinya tidak termasuk kategori?

Suara alunan petikan gitar memecah kesunyian malam itu. Alunan lembut tersebut mengalir dan terserap dalam setiap sel otak dan jiwa Sakata Gintoki. Pemikiran-pemikiran kusut kembali terlupakan barang sejenak. Alunan indah musik itu menenangkan raga dan jiwanya yang memanas.

Tidak hanya telinga, indra penciumannya juga dimanjakan oleh aroma vanilla yang begitu memanjakan dirinya. Ia merasa hatinya menghangat. Perasaan seperti ketika kau mampu beristirahat saat badai salju turun atau perasaan kenyang setelah makan. Perasaan-perasaan seperti itulah perasaan yang ia ridukan selama ini. Perasaan bahwa ada yang melindunginya di dunia ini. Tanpa ia sadari kelopak matanya memberat, alunan dan aroma yang menjadi bisikan pengantar tidur.

Gintoki menghela napas. Mematikan rokoknya dan berjalan memasuki kamar, mengistirahatkan tubuh dari segala beban yang menimpanya dalam dua hari ini. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tenang dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Kicauan burung membangun Gintoki. Untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa minggu, ia merasa tubuhnya begitu segar. Segala rasa penat di otak terasa terangkat. ia mengernyit, ia mencium bau tak sedap. Ia menatap kasurnya dan kaget begitu banyak keringat yang ia keluarkan hingga sekarang tubuhnya menjadi bau. Bahkan saat ini pun berkeringat, ia tak tahu jika bebannya memberatkan tubuh hingga tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

Gintoki bangkit dan melepas kaosnya dan berjalan menuju balkon. Ingin mendinginkan tubuhnya dengan membiarkan angin membelai dadanya yang telanjang. Beruntung masih pagi sehingga udara sejuk nan menyegarkan masih dapat dihirup sedalam-dalamnya.

Sesampainya di balkon, ia melihat sepotong garmen di pembatas balkon. Tergeletak begitu saja. Ia menyentuhnya dan mengamari baik-baik. Garmen tersebut seperti berbentuk segitiga namun tak ada sisi di pinggir. Seperti alas dan tiinggi. Gintoki mmembolak-balikkan garmen itu, tak pernah melihatnya. Saat ia hendak mengendusnya ia dikagetkan dengan teriakan.

Gintoki menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berteriak dengan membawa tongkat. Gadis itu menatapnya tajam dengan wajah memerah padam. "Mesum!"

Gintoki mengerutkan dahi. Kedua irisnya menjelajahi tubuh gadis itu tanpa sadar. Gadis itu mengenakan lingerie. "Kembalikan thongku!" bersamaan dengan terbangnya tongkat kayu ke arah kepala Gintoki.

Gintoki jatuh terlentang dengan kepala yang membentur lantai dan dahi yang memerh akibat hantaman sapu melayang. Kemudian pandangannya menggelap.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kedua kelopak mata perlahan terbuka, menampakkan kedua iris merah marun. Pria bertubuh jangkung merasa seperti dihantam palu godam. Kepalanya begitu pening dengan pandangan yang mengabur. Ia mengerjapkan mata hingga tampak jelas seorang gadis berada di hadapannya. "Dimana aku?"

Gadis itu menjawab dingin. "Di rumahmu."

Perlahan Gintoki bangun sambil berusaha mengenyahkan rasa pening. "Siapa kau?"

"Tetangga."

Kepingan memori kembali terkumpul dan pria itu ingat siapa sosok di hadapannya. "Ah, gadis mesum."

Gadis itu memerah padam. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata oleh julukan sembarang yang dilontarkan Gintoki. ingin rasanya melempar bogem mentah namun urung karena tak ingin melukai orang lebih jauh lagi "Kau–"

Gintoki memijat kepala untuk mengurangi rasa pening seolah tidak menyadari hawa membunuh yang tertahan dari gadis di hadapannya. "Untuk gadis muda sepertimu, seleramu tidak buruk."

Sudah cukup mendengar ocehan Gintoki yang semakin memojokkannya. "Kau–"

Tinju gadis tertahan oleh seruan seorang nenek. "Gintoki! kau sudah bangun?!"

Otose yang menyelonong masuk kamar setelah mendengar suara sayup dari dapur. Iris jelaga mengamati keadaan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Gintoki yang memijit kepala dan tinju tertahan seorang gadis. "Gintoki…" desis Otose tajam bagaikan ular berbisa.

Wajah Gintoki memucat, mendapat dua pukulan beruntun bukanlah awal yang bagus untuk memulai hari. "Ne-nenek aku bi–"

Otose mendekat dengan hawa menakutkan menyelubungi tubuh rent aitu. Walau sudah berumur, Otose masih sanggup mematahkan beberapa tulang Gintoki dengan tangan kosong. "Berani-beraninya kau dengan gadis muda!"

Gintoki perlahan mundur. "A-aku bisa jelaskan–"

"Diam kau!"

**Plak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Starlight © Silent_JS**

**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

**GinKaguOki**

**M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gintoki menatap sengit tua bangka yang sering menyiksanya. Iris _crimson_ melirik pada sosok gadis di samping Otose yang menatapnya penuh benci. Gadis itu cantik, bersurai jingga panjang, memiliki mata yang besar, dan tentu saja tubuh indah yang menggoda kau madam untuk mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada kesal yang tidak disembunyikan. Ia merapatkan jaket seolah memblokir pengamatan Gintoki lebih jauh.

Gintoki menyeringai. Sudah terlambat, ia sudah mengetahui lekuk tubuh gadis itu. Ia menatap Otose yang sialnya sudah siap menghantamnya dengan bogem mentah. "Nek, biar kujelaskan."

Sambil mengompres kepala dengan es batu yang dilempar Otose tadi, Gintoki menunjuk gadis bersurai jingga. "_Thong_ gadis itu terbang dan hinggap di balkonku. Tentu saja bentuknya yang aneh tampak mencurigakan. Wajar bagiku untuk memungutnya."

Gadis itu memerah padam. "Tapi kau tidak perlu menciumnya! Mesum!"

Gintoki mengerutkan dahi. Seolah ucapan gadis itu begitu bodoh. "Ketika kau menemukan barang yang aneh apa yang kau lakukan selain menyentuhnya? Tentu saja menciumnya agar kau tahu benda ap aitu."

Gadis itu hanya menatap Gintoki tajam dengan wajah yang memerah. Tampak jelas malu dan amarah sedang ditahan. Gadis itu mengambil barangnya kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gintoki dan Otose.

Gintoki menghela napas sambil memijit kepalanya. "Hari yang buruk."

**Plak**

Gintoki meringis dan menatap kesal wanita tua di hadapannya. Ia mengusap dahi yang dijitak dengan keras. "Ada apa lagi, Nenek?! Aku mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya!"

Otose menyipitkan mata. "Tidak seharusnya kau memperlakukan seorang gadis seperti itu. Apalagi gadis yang baru pertama kali pindah kota."

Gintoki terdiam, mendengus. Pelakunya siapa yang disalahkan siapa. Kadang hidup memang tidak adil. Apakah ia harus tahu seluruh kondisi manusia di dunia ini supaya tidak melakukan hal yang tidak baik di mata orang-orang?

Gintoki menghela napas. "Terserah."

Otose bangkit. "Kalian harus berkenalan dengan baik-baik. Mau bagaimanapun kalian adalah tetangga." Otose berbalik, menatap Gintoki tajam. "Jika aku melihat kalian dalam hubungan yang buruk–"

Otose menggerakkan tangan seolah menggorok leher. Gintoki bergidik. "Iya iya. Merepotkan."

Setelahnya Otose pergi, Gintoki menghela napas lega. "Pagi yang luar biasa." Perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar. Mencari keberadaan ponselnya. Terlihat dua panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan.

Gintoki menghubungi Katsura, sosok yang sedari tadi mencoba menjangkaunya. "Ada apa Zura?"

"_Kita harus membicarakan mengenai alur cerita yang kau buat. Mau bagaimanapun novelmu sudah sangat dinan–"_

Gintoki melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. "Dimana?"

"_Jam 9 di kafe kemarin."_

Gintoki menutup telepon kemudian membuka pesan. "Dasar penguntit gila."

_Dari : Ayame_

_Pesan : Gin, cintaku. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Temui aku di Taman Kabukicho jam 11. -Dari cintamu_

"Dasar. Ia tidak berubah, huh."

.

.

.

Gintoki duduk di hadapan Katsura yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop. Entah apa yang dilakukan pria itu, namun dari ekspresinya tampak jelas bebannya bertambah. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kedatangan Gintoki.

"Hoi Zura."

Barulah Katsura menyadari keberadaan Gintoki. "Duduklah." Katsura menyesap kopi hitam. "Pesanlah."

Setelah Gintoki memesan kopi yang sama dengan Katsura, ia kembali menatap Katsura. "Ada apa?"

Katsura mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. "Kita dikejar waktu. Gunakan otakmu yang pintar itu untuk mencari cerita."

Gintoki mendengus. "Aku tahu." Tanpa dipanggil pun, Gintoki tahu jika mereka sudah dikejar waktu.

Katsura berdecak, "Sialan kau Gintoki. Kau tak tahu apa pun." Katsura memukul meja. "Kita hanya diberi sebulan untuk menampilkan _draft_ kasar. Dan kau bahkan tak memulai apa pun!"

Gintoki memijit pelipisnya. "Beri aku waktu, oke?" mendadak ia pun merasakan beban yang sama dengan Katsura. "Aku akan segera mengirimkan sebelum jatuh tempo."

"Apa kau yakin Gintoki?" Katsura menatap Gintoki sangsi. "Apa kau yakin kau bisa membuatnya sebagus bab yang kemarin?"

Gintoki mengangguk dan memalingkan wajah. "Ya. Cepat selesaikan pertemuan membosankan ini."

Wajah Katsura mulai berwarna. Setidaknya Gintoki akan menepati janjinya. "Bagaimana jika kita memesan sesuatu? Aku menunggumu satu jam."

"Aku tidak pesan maka–" Gintoki menangkap sosok yang dikenal. Gadis cantik bersurai jingga panjang. Gadis yang merupakan tetangganya.

Gadis itu memasuki pintu gerbang Universitas Edo. Gintoki mengerutkan dahi. Bukankah Unibersitas Edo adalah salah satu universitas yang sulit dimasuki? Dan gadis itu adalah mahasiswa di sana? Benar-benar luar biasa.

"Hoi Gintoki. Apa yang kau lihat?" Katsura mengikuti arah pandang Gintoki dan tak menemukan sesuatu yang sekiranya menarik perhatian pria bersurai perak itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tadi kau bilang apa?" Gintoki menyesap kopi yang sudah tersaji di hadapannya.

Katsura menyipitkan mata, ragu dengan jawaban Gintoki tapi meloloskannya. "Menurutku, kau kurang memberikan ketegangan dalam ceritamu. Buatlah kata-kata lebih menegangkan dari kemarin. Mungkin kau bisa lebih mengkarakterisasi perasaan Gura saat terjebak di sekolah dengan pelaku pembunuhan itu."

Gintoki mengangguk. "Baiklah." Ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Gintoki, bagaimana jika kita makan siang di kedai Ikumatsu?" tanya Katsura. Kedua matanya bersinar dengan wajah berseri.

Gintoki mengeluarkan uang dan meletakkannya di meja lalu beranjak. "Aku ada janji. Aku pergi dulu."

"Gintoki!" panggil Katsura saat Gintoki segera meninggalkannya. "Ah, sial. Aku tidak bisa menemui Ikumatsu sendirian."

.

.

.

Gintoki datang lebih dulu dari yang dijanjikan. Ia memilih bangku di bawah pohon besar sebagai tempat menanti. Tanpa memberitahu pun, wanita itu akan datang. Dalam lubuk hati Gintoki bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kondisi wanita itu sekarang? Bagaimanapun wanita itu adalah wanita pertama dalam hidupnya.

"Kak Gin~" seorang wanita berlari kecil sambil melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. Surai violetnya melambai-lambai.

Gintoki berdiri. "Ho–" belum sempat Gintoki bereaksi, wanita itu telah menerjang Gintoki dengan pelukan erat.

"Aku rindu Kak Gin." Wanita itu melirik Gintoki dari balik poni. "Apa kakak merindukanku?"

Gintoki memaksakan diri melepas tautan di antara mereka. "Dasar wanita gila. Kau tidak berubah ya, Sachan."

Sachan tersenyum genit. "Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu dan tetap menjadi Sachan yang mencintaimu."

Gintoki terkekeh. "Melihatmu seperti ini, si Ambeien Zenzou sepertinya merawatmu dengan baik ya."

Sachan mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dengan bangga. "Tentu saja. Zenzou memperlakukanku bak putri raja setelah kita berpisah."

Gintoki mendengus. Sachan kembali mendekat "Tapi tetap saja Kak Gin yang paling hebat urusan ranjang." Wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Gintoki berdecak. Wanita ini. Tetap saja saat pacaran ataupun putus tidak menghalangi untuk menggoda Gintoki kapanpun, dimanapun, dan dalam kondisi apapun. Dulu ia mengenalnya karena Sachan adalah junior saat masih kuliah. Pertama kali bertemu, Sachan adalah sosok dingin dan ketus, namun ketika ia menyelematkan Sachan dari penindas, Sachan mulai mendekatinya. Awalnya malu-malu, namun akhirnya wanita itu berubah agresif entah karena apa. Gintoki yang terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sachan memutuskan untuk menjalin kasih dengan wanita itu walau pada akhirnya putus 3 tahun kemudian karena alasan pekerjaan.

"Duduklah, aku membawakanmu kopi." Gintoki berjalan menuju bangku, tempat barang-barangnya berada.

Sachan tidak mengikuti Gintoki. "Aku tidak mau."

Gintoki mengernyit. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukai kopi? Lagipula ini _macchiato_, kesukaanmu."

Sachan menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Bukan begitu." Wanita itu mendekati Gintoki dan menarik tangan pria itu ke perutnya. "Ada seseorang lagi yang harus kupikirkan."

Gintoki membelalak. "Sachan… kau–"

Sachan tersenyum. "Baru 1 bulan, jadi belum terlihat." Sachan merangkul lengan Gintoki. "Aku baru tahu seminggu yang lalu"

Gintoki terkekeh. "Sepertinya Zenzou benar-benar menyayangimu ya."

Sachan mengangguk. "Tentu saja!" Sachan mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Gintoki. "Meski kau hebat, tapi Zenzou lebih tepat." Jemari lentiknya meraba perut Gintoki dan meletakkan sesuatu di celana kain Gintoki.

Gintoki mendengus dan Sachan tertawa senang. Pria itu mengambil bingkisan yang diselipkan Sachan di celananya. Sachan membawa Gintoki duduk. Gintoki membuka bingkisan tipis dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

Gintoki menghela napas. "Astaga, kau tidak berhenti memberikan kejutan hari ini. Apa Zenzou menikahimu karena kau–"

Sachan menggeleng keras. "Tidak-tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kita sudah merencanakan pernikahan sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Timingnya begitu pas, bukan?"

Gin mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar." Gin mengulurkan tangan. "Selamat Wanita Gila. Kau akan menjadi ibu."

Sachan menyambut uluran tangan Gintoki. "Hohohoho! Terima kasih, Sayang!" Sachan tersenyum menatap Gintoki. Wajahnya tampak begitu sombong dan bangga. "Lihatlah! Aku adalah mantan tersuksesmu, bukan?"

Gintoki tak ada pilihan lain selain mengiyakan. "Ya, kau benar. Semoga pernikahanmu bahagia."

Gintoki menyesap kopi sambil bersandar sedangkan Sachan memilih menatap daun yang berguguran dan memainkannya. Seolah menimbang apakah ia akan mengatakannya atau tidak. "Kak Gin."

Gintoki melirik Sachan. "Hm?"

Sachan tidak menatap Gintoki. Ia memilih untuk menatap kedua tangannya yang bertautan. "Kemarin aku bertemu Tsukki untuk menyampaikan berita ini."

Gintoki membelalak sebelum pandangannya berubah sayu. "Aku sudah tidak pantas untuknya."

Sachan menatap Gintoki penuh simpati. "Aku bertemu di apartemennya."

Gintoki berusaha menelan ludah yang terasa memberatkan. Gintoki menatap datar Sachan. "Ayame, aku sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Kita memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi. Jadi simpan tenagamu untuk pernikahan dan bayimu."

Sachan menggenggam kedua tangan Gintoki dan mengusapnya lembut. "Tapi Kak Gin dan Tsukki adalah sahabatku. Aku ingin membantu." Sachan menatap dalam Gintoki, berharap agar pesannya dapat masuk ke dalam hati pria itu.

Sayang, pesan itu tak pernah sampai kepada Gintoki barang sedikitpun. Gintoki menarik tangannya. "Kau tidak perlu membantuku. Itu adalah urusanku."

Sachan menghela napas. Ia tahu jika ini tidak berhasil. "Baiklah jika itu urusanmu, tapi aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa Tsukki masih menunggumu. Dia masih mengharapkanmu."

Meski Sachan tahu bahwa Gintoki bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mengurusi mantan, tapi ia berharap bahwa pria itu mau untuk menyelesaikan hubungan dengan baik-baik. Karena Sachan tahu, Gintoki tidak suka meninggalkan urusan menggantung.

Gintoki beranjak. "Aku tahu maksudmu, Sachan. Kali ini tidak ada kata tunggu dan harap. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Kedua iris jelaga membola. "Tapi, Kak Gin–"

Gintoki berjalan meninggalkan Sachan sambil melambaikan undangan yang telah ia terima. "Sudahlah. Terima kasih undangannya, aku pergi."

Tidak bisa begini. Sachan tidak bisa membiarkan Gintoki seperti ini dan membuat hubungan persahabatan di antara ketiganya memburuk. Ia segera menahan lengan pria itu. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk kembali dengan Tsukki."

Gintoki menatap datar Sachan. "Lalu?"

Sachan menatap penuh kesungguhan. "Aku memintamu untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu baik-baik." Sachan yakin jika kali ini pesannya akan tersampaikan secara baik.

Kedua iris jelaga menatap dalam iris marun. Wanita itu tersenyum tulus. "Seperti saat kau memutuskanku."

.

.

.

Gintoki berjalan menuju apartemennya. Hari ini suasana hatinya hancur total. Berawal dari pagi yang tidak mengenakkan, membahas pekerjaan yang selalu melelahkan, dan lagi-lagi topik yang ingin ia hindari. Belum genap dua hari ia putus dari Tsukuyo, bebannya terasa bertambah. Sejak putus dengan Sachan, Gintoki sering berganti-ganti wanita dan ia memutuskan mereka atau mereka memutuskan Gintoki pun kemudian tidak ada masalah yang terjadi. Tidak ada teman mantannya yang mendatangi dan memarahi dia atau membebani hatinya. Itulah mengapa ia bisa dengan mudah bergonta-ganti pasangan.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Setelah ia putus dengan Tsukuyo, bahkan belum genap satu hari, Zura kembali mempertanyakan alasan hubungannya dengan Tsukuyo dan bahkan belum genap dua hari Sachan telah memberondonginya dengan berbagai petuah yang sangat tidak dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia menyelesaikan dengan baik-baik sedangkan dia yang diputuskan lebih dulu? Dilihat dari segi manapun ia tidak bersalah dalam hal ini.

Tsukuyo mencampakkannya karena kesalahan yang bahkan tidak ia pahami. Bagaimana mungkin ia berpikir tentang pernikahan sedangkan ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bertahan hidup? Dan kini wanita itu masih mengharapkannya dan meminta dia untuk meminta maaf duluan? Benar-benar mengesalkan. Ia bahkan tidak bersalah dalam hal ini, ingin rasanya membanting barang-barang dan merusak bahkan menghancurkan seisi kota sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya saat ini.

Meski begitu dalam lubuk hati, Gintoki masih merindukan wnaita itu. Senyuman, sentuhan, ucapan, maupun perhatian saat wanita itu berada dalam rengkuhan. Jujur ketika wanita itu menangis, ia merasa tidak berdaya. Namun di sisi lain, ia pun tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan wanita itu. Terlalu berat dan menyakitkan baginya untuk berkeluarga. Lagi-lagi dirinya terbagi dalam amarah dan perasaan bersalah. Sepertinya ia butuh pelampiasan untuk meringankan beban di hati.

Langkah Gintoki terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang ia kenali duduk di sebuah warung pinggir jalan dengan sebotol _sake_ di meja. "Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu di sini?"

Sosok bersurai panjang itu tampak gelisah dan takut melihat botol sake di meja. Gintoki menyeringai. Tentu paham dengan sosok yang menjadi tetangganya selama hampir dua hari ini.

"Yo, tetangga." Sapa Gintoki sambil mendudukkan diri di seberang gadis itu.

Gadis itu mendongak dan ekspresinya berubah masam ketika melihat Gintoki dengan senyum bodohnya. "Mau apa kau di sini?"

Gintoki terkekeh. "Apa aku tidak boleh di sini?"

Gadis itu memalingkan wajah. "Tidak. Pergi sana. Aku muak melihatmu, Paman Mesum."

Gintoki mengernyitkan dahi. Anak muda zaman sekarang memang tidak ada sopan santun. "Apa kau bilang? Apa kamu ingin aku berlaku mesum kepadamu, hah?"

Wajah gadis itu memerah. Ia menatap tajam Gintoki. "Enyahlah, kau mengganggu."

Gintoki berdecih. "Memangnya kau pemilik tempat ini?" berani-beraninya gadis yang mungkin 10 tahun lebih muda ini mengusirnya.

Gadis itu menghela napas kasar. "Baik, jika kau tidak ingin pergi." Gadis itu mengemasi barang dan beranjak. "Aku yang pergi."

Gintoki langsung mencekram pergelangan tangan gadis itu. "Tu-tunggu." Bisa gawat jika gadis itu bertemu Otose dan berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. "Baik, aku yang salah. Bisa kita bicara baik-baik?"

Gadis itu menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk. "Cepat katakan. Aku muak melihatmu."

Gintoki merasakan urat-uratnya bergejolak. Gadis sialan, jika bukan karena menghindari tulangnya patah karena nenek tua, ia tidak mungkin beramah-tamah dengan gadis ini. "Sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri dengan baik."

Gintoki mengulurkan tangan. "Sakata Gintoki."

Gadis itu menatap tangan Gintoki sangsi, sebelum akhirnya menyambut tangan itu dengan wajah kesal. "Kagura. Hanya Kagura."

"Baiklah Kagura. Bagaimana jika kita merayakan pertemuan hari ini dengan minum _sake_?" Gintoki memesan sake dan sloki lain untuk dirinya.

Kagura menatap dingin Gintoki. "Sudah, kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi."

"_W_-_wait_!" Gintoki kembali menahan Kagura. "Tunggu sebentar, kenapa terburu-buru? Minumlah. Aku yang traktir."

Kagura mengerutkan dahi tak suka. "Untuk apa aku harus minum denganmu? Minum saja sendiri."

Gintoki menuang _sake_ ke sloki. "Tentu saja karena aku bisa mengajarimu minum."

Kerutan di dahi Kagura semakin dalam. Ucapan Gintoki terdengar bergitu omong kosong dan tidak nyambung di telinganya. "Apa kau bilang?"

Gintoki menyeringai. "Kau harus bisa minum sebelum acara mahasiswa baru kan?"

Sepertinya kali ini ucapan Gintoki tepat sasaran. Terbukti, Kagura kembali duduk di kursinya meski dengan memalingkan wajah. "Aku sudah pernah minum sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin meminumnya lagi. Bukan karena acara mahasiswa baru."

Gintoki tersenyum miring. Jelas sekali kalau pria itu tidak percaya dengan bualan Kagura. Pria itu menenggak _sake_nya. "Ketika acara mahasiswa baru berlangsung, senior akan mengajak junior minum hingga mabuk dan akan meniduri juniornya."

Gintoki melirik wajah Kagura yang terkejut oleh ucapannya dan mengambil kudapan di meja. "Itu benar-benar terjadi. Lagipula aku ini pernah kuliah sepertimu. Tentu aku tahu perangai para senior itu."

Gintoki mencondongkan tubuh dengan raut serius sambil berbisik. "Jika kau mabuk–" pria itu membuat gerakan seolah memotong leher. "Tamat riwayatmu."

Kagura menelan ludah. "Aku–" Gadis itu menarik napas dalam. " Aku tidak akan mabuk!"

Gintoki meminum _sake_ kembali. "Kau akan."

Kagura menggebrak meja, seolah menegaskan ucapannya. "Tidak!"

Gintoki mengangguk, mengakui semangat gadis itu. "Kalau kau bersikeras, coba minum." Gintoki menyodorkan gelas yang telah ia pakai sebelumnya. Kagura meneguk ludah dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Jika kau tak mau–" Kagura langsung menenggak dan saat itu ia juga tersedak.

Gintoki terkekeh, "Kau memang pemula." Gintoki menuang _sake_ ke dalam dua sloki. "Biar aku mengajarimu."

Kagura yang tersedak segera mengambil air dan meminumnya, menghilangkan rasa pahit dan panas di kerongkongan. "Memangnya Paman bisa apa?" Kagura menyipit, tanda sangsi dengan ajaran Gintoki.

Gintoki menatap Kagura tidak percaya. "Kau meragukanku, bocah?! Biar bagaimanapun aku ini mungkin sekitar 10 tahun di atasmu. Itu berarti aku sudah berpengalaman!"

Kagura berdecak. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Paman?"

Sialan, gadis ini benar-benar memantik emosinya. Memang dirinya setua itu hingga dipanggil paman berkali-kali? Meski begitu, Gintoki mengenyahkan perasaan kesal untuk menunjukkan kemampuan hebatnya. "Perhatikan ini."

Pria bersurai perak gelombang itu mengambil sloki yang telah terisi _sake_. "Pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah menuangkan pada yang lebih tua."

"Tapi karena aku sudah mengisi dahulu jadi kita lewati saja bagian itu. Kedua, jangan langsung meneguknya." Gintoki mengisap sakenya perlahan. "Isap perlahan. Jika kau langsung meneguknya akan buruk bagi lambungmu esoknya."

Kagura mengernyit, masih tidak percaya dengan pengajaran Gintoki. "Paman yakin?"

Gintoki mengangguk. "Cobalah."

Kagura mengikuti instruksi Gintoki. Setelah ia meminumnya perlahan, ekspresinya berkerut. "Masih tetap pahit. Aku heran mengapa banyak orang memakan ini."

Gintoki mengambil sumpit. "Kau pikir jika meminum dengan benar akan membuat rasanya menjadi manis?" Gintoki mengambil _sashimi_ yang tersaji bersama _sake_. "Itulah gunanya kudapan."

"Kudapan bisa menetralisir rasa pahit _sake_." Gintoki mengunyah _sashimi_ sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Kagura yang masih menatapnya kesal. "Hei, aku bukan pengajar yang buruk, kan?"

"Paman saat ini memalakku ya?"

Gintoki menelan kunyahan. "Tentu saja tidak. Ini semua aku yang akan bayar. Cepatlah pesan dan pastikan kau sudah bisa menenggak _sake_ bersama seniormu."

Kagura ikut mengambil kudapan. Lega karena ia tidak perlu membayar lebih. "Pastikan Paman tidak mabuk sampai kita selesai."

Gintoki mengangguk dan menyesap _sake_nya kembali. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mabuk." Gintoki menaikkan sebelah tangan. "Bibi, beri aku satu botol lagi!"

.

.

.

Kagura bersungut kesal. Ingin rasanya mendorong Gintoki ke aspal dan membuat pria itu tertabrak. Namun hati nuraninya berkata lain. Meski Gintoki telah merampoknya tidak seharusnya ia membalas dengan membunuh pria itu.

Pria itu berkata bahwa dirinya tidak akan mabuk. Namun setelah menghabiskan dua botol _sake_ sendirian, pria itu malah mabuk total dan bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Bagian terburuknya? Ia yang membayar semua makanan dan minuman yang mereka santap, apalagi minuman yang hanya dinikmati Gintoki seorang. Tentu hal ini membuatnya frustrasi. Gintoki yang awalnya berniat mengajarinya kini malah memanfaatkan untuk menikmati _sake _itu sendirian. Benar-benar mengesalkan. Apalagi ini masih awal bulan dan dia telah menghabiskan setengah dari uang bulanannya hanya untuk Gintoki.

Tubuh paman itu besar. Bahkan dua kali lebih besar dari tubuh Kagura sendiri. Meski Kagura cukup tinggi namun ia tidak bisa mengalahkan sosok jangkung Gintoki yang begitu berat ketika ia membopongnya saat ini. Apalagi jarak kedai dengan apartemen cukup jauh dengan berjalan kaki. Ia tidak sanggup untuk memesan taksi karena uangnya sudah _ludes_ hanya untuk memuaskan perut Gintoki.

Beruntung, Kagura pernah mengikuti bela diri yang memompa staminanya. Meski melelahkan membawa tubuh Gintoki di punggungnya, setidaknya ia masih kuat untuk membawa mereka berdua selamat sampai ke apartemen.

Kagura menghela napas lega saat bangunan apartemen telah terlihat. Kagura menjatuhkan tubuh Gintoki setibanya di _lift_. Ia merasa pegal luar biasa. Kerutan di dahi mulai nampak. Bisa-bisanya paman tua itu tidur ketika seorang gadis seperti dirinya menderita seperti ini?! Kagura harus menyimpan emosinya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak ingin memancing keributan yang tidak diinginkan. Cukup di pagi hari ia membuat keributan hingga pemilik apartemen mendatangi hunian, ia tidak perlu menciptakan keributan. Reputasinya akan semakin buruk jika dalam satu hari ia membuat dua kali nenek Otose turun tangan.

Kagura menjatuhkan Gintoki di depan pintu apartemen pria itu. "Paman, mana kunci apartemenmu?" Kagura mengguncangkan kedua pundak Gintoki yang hanya dibalas oleh gumaman.

Suara nyaring terdengar. Kagura mendapati sebuah kunci terjatuh dari kantung jaket Gintoki. Kagura bersyukur setidaknya ia tidak perlu merogoh celana paman tua itu. Hal itu malah membuatnya terlihat mesum jika terlihat oleh orang awam bahwa dia meraba-raba pria tidak sadar.

Kagura segera membuka pintu Gintoki lebar-lebar dan kembali membopong Gintoki di punggungnya. "Ayo, Paman. Cepatlah."

Kagura menyalakan lampu dan menjatuhkan Gintoki di sofa ruang tamu. "Akhirnya. Dasar Paman merepotkan."

Kagura memiringkan tubuh Gintoki agar pria itu tidak tersedak dalam tidurnya. Melihat Gintoki telah sampai dengan selamat, Kagura merasa tugasnya telah selesai. "Aku pergi."

Pada akhirnya semua niatan Kagura di hari itu berkali-kali gagal. Pagi hari yang ingin ia rasakan dengan tenang, gagal karena ulah paman mesum ini yang memegang _thong_nya. Malam hari dimana ia ingin menikmati kepindahannya sendirian, kembali gagal oleh orang yang sama. Sekarang, keinginannya untuk kembali tidur dengan tenang kembali tertahan oleh cengkraman di pergelangan tangan oleh–lagi-lagi–orang yang sama.

Kagura berbalik. "Paman ada–"

**Bruk**

Kagura terjatuh, menimpa tubuh Gintoki. Kini bukannya berbaring dalam kasur empuknya ia malah berbaring bersama tetangganya. Menyadari posisi tidak etisnya saat ini, Kagura segera memberontak. "Paman. Aku harus pulang."

Dorongan Kagura tidak berarti apa pun bagi Gintoki. Pria itu bagaikan beruang besar di hadapan kelinci yang lemah. Tenaga Kagura tidak sebanding dengan tubuh keras pria berkepala tiga itu. "Paman!"

Bukannya mengendurkan, Gintoki malah semakin menguatkan rangkulannya di tubuh Kagura. Lengan kekarnya melingkari pinggang Kagura dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan. "Mmmm…"

Merasakan panas tubuh Gintoki yang menguar dan udara di sekitarnya sesak, Kagura semakin mendorong keras Gintoki. "Paman! Sadarlah!"

Gintoki mengerutkan dahi, kesal karena teman tidurnya terus bergerak. "Diamlah."

Wajah Kagur semakin memerah. Merasakan malu dan marah bersamaan. Ia tidak pernah berada seintim ini dengan laki-laki dan ia tidak pernah merasa dilecehkan seperti ini. "Paman!" Kali ini Kagura mendorongnya kuat, berusaha terlepas dalam rangkulan pria itu.

**Duk**

Kagura terengah-engah, tenaganya habis untuk melakukan perlawanan yang sia-sia terhadap Gintoki. Wajahnya memerah padam dengan raut ketakutan. Kini Gintoki mencengkram kedua tangan dan menindihnya. Kedua iris darahnya seolah menembus iris Kagura. "Kubilang diam."

Detik selanjutnya, Kagura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekujur tubuhnya mendingin. Gintoki merangsek maju dan mengendus perpotongan lehernya. Menghantarkan gelenyar tidak mengenakkan di perutnya. Kagura berusaha menjauh dari embusan napas pria itu.

"Paman…"

Bukannya semakin menjauh, malah membuka akses bagi Gintoki untuh lebih menjelajahi perpotongan lehernya. "Kau wangi."

Kagura merasakan perutnya melilit. Sensasi panas kian terasa di seluruh tubuhnya. "Uh…"

Mendengar geraman tertahan Kagura, membangkitkan sisi liar pria yang masih berada dalam kondisi mabuk itu. Pria itu menjulurkan lidah mengecap dan menjilat kulit tipis yang memancarkan aroma memabukkan iman.

Kagura merasa tidak nyaman. Ia menggerakkan kakinya. "Ngh…"

Kagura memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dan mengigit bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang tidak pantas. Kepalanya terasa pening akibat rangsangan yang dilakukan Gintoki tanpa sadar. "Uh…"

Kagura membelalakkan mata ketika jemari panjang pria itu mulai menelusup ke dalam jaket yang dikenakan Kagura. Dengan sigap Kagura menahan tangan Gintoki untuk bergerak lebih jauh. "Paman! Lepaskan!"

Gintoki tidak bergeming. Ia terus bergerak. Menjilat, mengecap, meraba bagian tubuh yang bisa ia raba. Untuk menuntaskan dahaga yang belum terpuaskan selama dua hari ini "Jangan pergi…"

"Paman!" Kagura kembali mendorong Gintoki. Ia mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk mendorong keras Gintoki.

"…Tsukki."

Kagura mematung, Gintoki tidak memanggil namanya. Ia yakin betul jika pria itu menyebut nama wanita lain. Itu berarti pria itu salah mengenali dirinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kagura menyikut dagu Gintoki. mendengar erangan Gintoki karena lidahnya tergigit, Kagura segera berlari dan keluar dari apartemen Gintoki. Ia segera membuka pintu dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Sesekali melirik kamar Gintoki, takut pria itu muncul dan kembali menyeretnya.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Kagura segera menutup dan mengunci pintu dengan rapat. Napasnya terburu-buru, jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan kepalanya terasa pening luar biasa. Kedua kakinya bergetar, tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya. Kagura terjatuh dengan tangan menutup wajah. Kini ia merasa malu dan marah bersamaan. Responnya terhadap sentuhan Gintoki membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Membayangkan bahwa ia sedikit menikmati rangsangan itu.

"Apa-apaan tadi?!"

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
